Tipsy Night
by pearls-eye-view
Summary: Denmark takes (or forces) Norway to go drinking with him. It turns out Norway is a happy drunk. DenNor fluff.


_Just some fluffy DenNor. Enjoy!_

* * *

Norway sighed as he half laid, half banged his head on the table. He really didn't know why he had agreed to go with Denmark to the bar. They'd been there for an hour and Norway was definitely ready to go home now.

Norway usually didn't drink, and this was no exception. He had been watching Denmark and his drinking buddies make fools of themselves for far too long now. Denmark was on his six or seventh beer in the hour, which Norway was very sure was unhealthy, even for a nation.

He had decided enough was finally enough, and stood up saying, "Come on Denmark. We're leaving, unless you want to walk."

Denmark turned towards his friend and said in a whiny voice, "But Norge, things are just getting interes-"

He was cut off by Norway yanking on his tie and starting to drag him out of the bar, pulling a choking Dane behind him. Denmark, not wanting to leave the bar yet, gave his drinking friends a look that he hoped they understood. Thankfully, they did, and a second later, the Dane was free and the grumpy Norway was sitting on his stool again, his face showing surprise on how he had gotten back in the bar so quickly. His expression quickly turned to that of a scowl, and he glared at the laughing Dane and his friends.

"Here, drink this," one of the men put a freaking huge glass of something alcoholic in front of the frowning Norwegian.

"No," Norway said simply. He wasn't going to drink that… thing.

"Aww…. Come on, Norge! If you drink all of it I promise I'll leave with you without a fight!"

Norway stared at his so-called friend and frowned even more than he already was, if that was at all possible. Denmark was making doe eyes at him, and although it looked incredibly weird on the normally grinning, crazy Dane, Norway found that he was giving in, just a little bit.

"Fine. But then we're going home."

"Yay!" The Nordic and his friends childishly cheered. Norway just rolled his eyes and watched their faces in amusement as he took the large amount of alcohol and started chugging it like water.

Norway smirked as he set the glass down and wiped his face with his sleeve. He almost smiled at the faces of Denny and his friends. Almost. Their jaws were dropped to the floor and they were staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Norway broke out with a grin, which looked so strange on his normally scowling face. When he requested another, no one questioned him, just quickly gave him something else, which he drank more slowly this time.

Norway knew it was probably a bad idea, and he would most definitely wake up with a crazy headache the next morning, but right then he felt good. He hadn't drunk in so long he had almost forgotten the taste of a good Scandinavian beer. He liked how his head was feeling lighter already, and it made him sort of… happy.

Norway smiled to himself as he finished his second glass and motioned for another. Denmark's friends had gone back to talking and laughing loudly, but the country himself was still staring dumbfounded at his normally very sober, very grumpy friend.

"What is it Denny? I thought we were here to have a good time!" Norway grinned, turning to the other nation, but then slowly lost focus on something over Denmark's shoulder. Denmark, being the confused little country he is, swiftly turned around and searched for the thing his slightly intoxicated friend was looking at.

"Hello there Fredrick! Haven't seen you in a while…" The Nordic trailed off looking happily at something that Denmark couldn't see.

_Great, it's probably one of his troll friends_, Denny thought to himself, rolling his eyes at his friend. He went back to his drink but kept an eye on Norway, who was currently having a conversation with a magical being only he could see.

Things went on this way for quite a while, everyone drinking and having a merry time. It was getting pretty late, but neither nation cared much, until Norway starting floating a little above his chair. Denmark, as drunk as he was, knew that it was not normal for people, or nations, to float, and therefore decided it was probably about time to head back.

He quickly paid for their many drinks and said goodbye to his friends, who thankfully didn't notice the hovering Norwegian just a few feet away.

"Murggle…" Norway moaned, leaning heavily on Denmark, who didn't mind. Denmark knew after Norway had demanded a second glass that he would probably be the one getting them home, so he had mostly stopped drinking after the first hour. There was still quite a lot of alcohol in his system, but he was used to it and could mostly likely get them home safely.

Sometime later and without any crashes or tickets, thankfully, they had safely arrived at Norway's home. Norway, who was completely drunk, was all but passed out in the passenger's seat.

"Hey Norge, we're at your house. You can get out now," Denmark stated, grinning a little when the other occupant of the car rolled to face him and grinned sheepishly.

"Come in with me Denny," He murmured, "I don't think I can walk."

_Well_, Denmark thought, _at least he's a happy drunk. I wouldn't want to have to deal with a crazy or destructive Norway._

Denmark got out of the car and went over to help Norway, who had managed to open the door, but proceeded to fall on his face in the grass. He groaned, but turned over to smile up and his friend.

"Geez Nor, I didn't know you got like this," Denmark grinned, helping the shorter nation to stand, "I'll just have to get you drunk more often."

"Nope," Norway slurred, "This is definitely a one-time event."

"Whatever you say," Denny replied, half dragging, half carrying Norway to the back door, which was thankfully unlocked. Denmark really didn't want to try to find keys right now.

Denmark kicked off his shoes, then pulled off Norway's after leaning him against a wall, knowing that Norway would get really mad if people wore shoes in his house.

After looking at his stupidly smiling friend for a moment, Denmark just decided to carry him up the stairs to his room, knowing that it would take a lot less time than anything else, and that Norway probably wouldn't complain in the state he was currently in.

Denmark gently picked up Norway bride-style and quietly carried the Nordic to his plain room. Denny wasn't usually one to be gentle or careful, preferring instead to be loud and confident, but he cared about the nation in his arms, and didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"You – you're a good friend Denny," Norway mumbled as Denmark lay him on his bed.

Denmark smiled and turned to go to his own house, but stopped when he felt a hand grab his sleeve.

"Stay with me," The smaller Nordic said, catching Denmark by surprise. Norway really wasn't one to be clingy, or be all touchy-feely, or show any emotion at all, really, so Denmark was a little unsure of what to do.

"I said come here, you-"

"Okay, okay," Denmark cut him off, not wanting to be sworn at. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers over both of them, knowing that the nights could sometimes get pretty cold.

He grinned as Norway snuggled up close to him, "You're warm," the drunken nation stated.

Denmark chuckled at that, "Why can't you be like this all the time? You're so much more pleasant to be around."

"Shut up…" Norway mumbled, trailing off with a soft snore.

Denmark looked down at the smaller nation and wrapped his arms around him. This didn't happen very often, so he might as well be happy with it for the time being.

"Goodnight, little Norge," Denny said, smiling, soon joining Norway in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
